Cinderella script
by ayeemkay
Summary: This is just a script that I wrote for a small play we're doing at my school. We're doing it for a group of small children :   I just figured I would put it up here for others to see and read as well. I hope you enjoy!


**CINDERELLA**

_Setting is the dark castle Cinderella shares with her step mother and her two step sisters. We enter the scene in the living room with Cinderella sitting on the floor with tattered clothes and soot on her face with a mouse friend talking about the problems that she has with her family members._

**Cinderella-** _talking to fellow mouse_ 1 Oh, (insert name here), I just don't know what I'm going to do! Every day she makes me cook and clean until my hands are rubbed raw…

Mouse 1 _nods in agreement, squeaking his say _

_Step sister 1 and 2 walks into the scene with a fancy dress, obviously preparing for the ball. _

**Step sister - **Cinderella, what in the world are you doing?

**Cinderella** - _trying to get up quickly _I was, oh, I uh… I was trying to get rid of the mice; they're quite pesky these days… _turn to the mouse _Shoo! Shoo!

_**Mouse 1**__ exits stage left_

**Step sister 2** - _walks into the scene, also wearing a fancy dress _Cinderella, you didn't mop these floors! I can't see my beautiful reflection! All of this dust makes me look so very unattractive…

**Step sister 3** – I bet she did it on purpose! Trying to make us look terrible before the ball… how dare she!

**Step sister 2** – Yes! How dare she! We should tell mother!

**Step sister 1** – Yes! Yes we should!

_All three in sync _Mother!

_Cinderella's step mother enters the room with her wicked face scrunched into a scowl. _

**Step mother** – Yes, girls? What seems to be the problem?

**Step sister 1** – Cinderella! She's not doing a single thing!

_**Mouse 1**__ enters with __**mouse 2**__ trailing behind _

**Cinderella **– I was just taking a break… I've been working so hard lately, step mother… I'm so tired.

_Mice nod _

**Step mother** – Ha! You? Work HARD? Nonsense! I do all the work around here! Get back to your chores… _sly evil smirk comes across her face _IF you finish your chores, Cinderella, you may go to the ball. But! If you don't get rid of every single dust bunny there is in this house you will be forbidden to go anywhere for quite a while.

**Cinderella** – Oh my! Oh my oh my! I will, step mother I sure will! Oh goodness! Thank you step mother thank you! _Cinderella exits stage right _

**Step sister 2** – But mother! Mother! That is not fair! She doesn't deserve to be able to go to the ball! She doesn't deserve…

**Step sister 1** – ANYTHING!

**Step sister 3**- Why does she deserve something special like that? We never get anything that WE don't deserve! Why should she?

**Step mother** – _laughs evilly _Oh, girls, you mustn't worry. She will not be able to finish all of these chores! There is no way she will be able to! _Shows the audience the long scroll of chores _

_The four laugh and exit the stage leaving the mice to converse without humans around to hear_

**Mouse 1** – Ohhhh! Those mean people! Cinderelly must go to the ball. We need to help!

**Mouse 2** – _GENTLE knock on the ear _don't be ridiculous! We can't help Cinderelly!

**Mouse 1** – Sure we can! We can trick the step people… we can get Cinderelly to the ball! Cinderelly we are coming to rescue you!

**Mouse 2** – _shakes head and rolls eyes _No. We can NOT help Cinderelly!

_Cinderella rushes back onto the stage with a cleaning rag in her hand _

**Cinderella** – I must get my chores done! I simply must! I will just be ruined if I cannot attend…

_Bustles around cleaning various things and _Fairy God Mother _enters from the left wing. She is wearing a sparkling outfit, and she is equipped with a cone sparkling hat and a wand. _

**Fairy Mother** – Why, what are you doing? You should be getting ready for the ball!

_Cinderella is shocked by the random appearance of the strange woman_

**Cinderella** – I -I am getting ready for the ball! I will meet the prince too tonight, you know. My step mother is taking me. I just need to finish my chores, so if you'll excuse me…

**Fairy Mother** – You're not going to wear that, are you? You can't go in something like that! Why dear, we must make you beautiful!

_Mice nod their heads _

**Cinderella **– But… I don't understand. I don't have anything else! _Still trying to clean _

**Fairy Mother** – Come with me dear, and you will see!

_Fairy God Mother sings "Bippity Boppity Boo" and sends Cinderella twirling back stage to change into an elegant dress while mice dance with fairy god mother and Cinderella comes twirling back out_

**Cinderella** – Wha- How did you do that?

**Fairy Mother **– I am your Fairy God Mother, Cinderella!

**Cinderella – **My fairy what?

**Fairy Mother **– I'm your Fairy God Mother! Whenever you are in trouble I come to save you! Do you understand?

**Cinderella – **_Still in a daze _Um, yes… I think so…

_Footsteps are heard _

**Cinderella – **You must hide! If my step mother sees you she'll have you sent away!

_Fairy God Mother, obviously flustered, ducks behind a plant  
>Step sisters enter <em>

**Step sister 1 – **Ha! She isn't done with her chores! She's not allowed to go!

**Step sister 3 – **Who ever thought she was going to be? Certainly not ME! I'm much smarter than that.

**Step sister 2 – **I knew she wouldn't be able to go! I knew it! I knew it! I told you so! Ha! I was right!

**All three– **Mother!

_The three sisters run away from the scene, various items falling from them as they trip over each other and Fairy Mother emerges, dusting herself off trying to act dignified_

**Cinderella – **Oh… now I'll never be able to go to the ball and meet the Prince!

**Fairy Mother – **Nonsense! They don't call me the FAIRY God Mother for nothing! _Turns to mice _You there! Come here.

**Mouse 1 – **Told you so!

_Mouse 2 rolls her eyes as they make their way to the fairy mother_

**Fairy Mother – **Bippiti Bobbiti Boo! _Throw glitter for effect_

_Mice go skidding behind the back drop and a few moments later emerge as "butlers" with carriage _

**Fairy Mother – **Well, go along my dear! There is no time to waste! Have a nice time!

_Fairy Mother exits stage right and prince emerges stage left to where Cinderella is being carted to_

**Prince – **Oh my. Well… aren't you quite beautiful?

**Cinderella – **Oh? Who? Me? Well… I, well…

**Prince**- Might I have a dance?

_Cinderella and the prince dance in a slow ball room fashion_

**Prince – **Might I ask your name? I don't believe I've seen you around.

_Cinderella looks around looking for anyone else to overhear her _

**Cinderella – **My name is Cinder…

_Step mother and two sisters walk onto the stage, and Cinderella breaks away from the prince_

**Cinderella – **I-I must go… I just realized I have somewhere else to be! Funny how time flies isn't it? Quite humorous really! Thank you so much for the dance! I enjoyed myself!

_Cinderella runs off (leaving a single shoe) the stage leaving the prince in a daze _

**Step sister 3 – **The prince!

**Step sister 1 – **Oh! Look! The prince, mother! And he's…

**Step sister 2 – **ALONE!

_Step mother is suddenly extremely interested _

**Step Mother – **Well, what are we waiting for? Introduce us!

_The three walk over to the prince _

**Step Sister 1 – **Hello! We've heard so much about you! Like…

**Step mother – **Like how handsome you are! I mean, I never really thought you were going to be an ugly fellow, but my my… I never expected you to look like THIS!

**Step sister 2 - **You ARE very attractive, you know.

**Step sister 3 – **VERY attractive!

**Prince – **Um, well, thank you… but I'm sorry. I really must go. I need to find someone…

_Step Mother side steps him_

**Step mother – **You don't really have to go, do you? Just stay a little longer!

**Prince – **Maybe you can help me! The girl I'm looking for is quite beautiful. She has golden locks, and the most beautiful skin… she has a voice of velvet, and moves with such grace that I nearly lost my breath. She said her name was "Cinder" something, but she ran off in such a hurry that I didn't get the rest of her name.

_Prince spots the shoe lying on the floor and hurriedly picked it up _

She was wearing this!

**Step mother – **Cinder? That couldn't possibly be Cinderella! She was supposed to be cleaning! That little brat! Ohhh, she's going to get it…  
>I mean… Cinderella had some troubles at home today so she couldn't possibly have made it! Besides, she's quite ugly, really… always dirty! Like we don't let her bathe or something!<p>

**Prince – **Cinderella! That's it! Thank you so much!

_Cinderella steps into the room once more, realizing that she had forgotten her shoe. She runs into the prince by accident. Step mother and step sisters stare with gaping mouths_

**Prince – **Oh! Oh my, I'm sorry! I was just looking for…

**Cinderella – **No no! It was my fault! I'm sorry…

**Prince – **Cinderella!

**Cinderella – **_obviously confused _How did you get my name? I-I shouldn't be here… I just lost my shoe and I was coming to retrieve it…

**Prince – **This? _Holds the shoe in the air for her to see _I was looking for you to give this to you. You looked beautiful tonight, by the way. Did I already say that? Because you do… and I was wondering… maybe we could see more of each other?

_Step mother and sisters screech at the same time_

**All four – **WHAT?

**Step sister 2 – **You can't take her…

**Step sister 3 – **She's very dirty? She even has Cinder in her name! She had to be dirty to have that kind of name!

**Step sister 1** – She's so dirty!

**Step sister 2** – She's a liar!

**Step mother** – Take me! I'm so much wiser! Older! I can teach you things!

_The three of them are pushing prince closer to audience_

**Prince – **I must go, ladies. I'm sorry… might we talk about this later?

_Prince begins to run and the three follow shouting untrue things about Cinderella and themselves_

**Step mother – **I'm much better than her! She's nothing but a house rat!

_Mice, who have been changed from the butlers back into their original mouse selves, shout from beside Cinderella _

**Mice – **Hey!

**Step sister 1 – **She's terribly mean!

**Step sister 2 – **terribly terribly mean!

**Step sister 3 – **She calls us all these names every single day! You don't want her. You want us! Me!

_The prince out runs the four of them and runs back to Cinderella while the four of them are asking the audience questions and telling them about Cinderella and asking for potential marriage partners_

**Prince – **Cinderella, will you marry me?

**Cinderella – **Of course!

**Step mother – **NO!

**Step sister 2 – **Not her!

**Step sister 1 – **Anything but her!

**Step sister 3 – **I'll be waiting for you prince! I'll be waiting for you forever and ever! I will not marry because I will be waiting for you to come rescue me and take me to be yours!

**Mice – **THE END!


End file.
